Life Starts Now
by clairissazeniarosele
Summary: After a rather awful childhood, Clairissa Blackwell just wanted to live with the Saturdays in peace. But with Argost still about, that seems impossible. Especially after he goes and kidnaps the King of Games; Yuugi Mutou. Now Clairissa, her friend, and whoever else she can scrounge up have to save Yuugi, the Pharaoh, her family, and the whole world on top of that! Slight OCxYuugi.
1. Character Sheet

Life Starts Now: Character Sheet

Clairissa Blackwell: 13, Nicknamed "Cliss".

Clairissa is the daughter of Doyle Blackwell and one of the two adopted daughters of Argost; Varenae.

Doyle was in his younger years (since his age is never actually defined) when he and Varenae first met, but he truly fell in love with her. They had a child together, but Varenae died soon after. Struck with a sort of grief, both Argost and Abessa could not ever bear to look at the child Varenae named 'Clairissa' with her final breaths.

This left her in Doyle's care and, by extension, Van Rook's. In this way, she actually thinks of Doyle as more of a brother, and looks at Van Rook as something of a father figure. Van Rook worked her hard (something like an unofficial apprenticeship) because he also somehow manages to think of her like a daughter and wants her safe. In that way, when seriously fighting her, he often holds himself back (not that he has to anymore).

Because of Varenae's death, Argost denies his links to Clairissa (and Doyle), but he sees Varenae in her, and so would never actually hurt her. Several years previous to Clairissa's discovery of her relations with the Saturdays, Abessa went missing, making Argost slightly more protective of Clairissa.

The only ones who currently know of their relationship are Doyle, Argost, Munya, Clairissa herself, and Abessa. Van Rook was never told, but he has suspicions.

* * *

Zenia Saturday: 13, Nicknamed "Bichon Frise" (after an incident with Clairissa attempting to control her potty mouth)

Zenia is Zak's twin sister. She shares the powers of Kur with her brother, much to both their chagrin.

She is something of a 'goody-goody' but at one point, Clairissa gets them both thrown in jail ("It was purposeful" she claims) and Zenia meets her dream boy; Kevin Morneau.

Incidentally, before a large explosion destroys it, Zenia owned a giant stuffed bear named Kevin.

* * *

Kevin Morneau: 15.

At one time, Clairissa was thrown in jail and met quite the character. One Kevin Morneau.

Kevin is an orphan, and he's been living on the streets ever since he can remember. He and Clairissa get along like a house on fire (for Clairissa, this is a _good_ relationship). They act somewhat like siblings and are always bickering. They somehow know exactly how to get under the other's skin, much to their annoyance and others' amusement.

Clairissa and Kevin also have many competitions to see who the better of both of them is. At the moment, Clairissa is winning, much to Kevin's denial.

Kevin is in love with Zenia, but he believes she deserves better than him, so he tries to keep his mind off her.

* * *

Varenae and Abessa: (would be) 30 and 32.

After leaving the Himalayas, Argost quickly grew an empire, (with financial assistance from Finnster) but with police sniffing his trail, looking for any hint of deception, he felt cornered, so adopted two sisters; Varenae and Abessa. He didn't originally plan to care for them, but it is harder than it seems to hate a four and a six-year-old.

Varenae died after Clairissa's birth, and Abessa ran away and is currently missing

* * *

_**Before this goes any farther, I want to address something... Well, several somethings, actually. Zenia and Kevin belong to my awesome friend Ray, who doesn't actually have a fanfiction account *Sigh* And yes... these names are the reason for my username; ClairissaZeniaRosele.**_

_**Secondly... Varenae and Abessa. So it seems random and possibly Mary Sue (?) that I created them but there is a reason for it. A really bad reason, but a reason non-the-less. Has anyone played the game Secret Saturdays: Beasts of the Fifth Sun? On the final level with Weird World, on the wall, there are two portraits of girls. Ha, and that's how they were created. (If anyone DOES know what I'm talking about, Varenae is the one on the lower right, and Abessa is the one on the upper left ^^)**_

**Now to our regularly scheduled rant!**

**CZR: **Teehee I discovered the magical line~ I've been wondering how to do that since FOREVER

**Doyle: **Someone is easily distracted...

**CZR: **Oh really? I wonder who that could be... Anyway, this is a revamp of my "old" story that I hadn't updated in 2 years *Sigh* And I just really wanted to rewrite it because I was never satisfied with the other version.

**Zak: **CZR doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Secret Saturdays. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi and Jay Stephens, respectively.

**CZR: **...

**Doyle: **...

**Bakura: **...

**Marik: **...

**CZR: **BUT I DO OWN-

**Bakura/Marik/Doyle: ***Chokes CZR to keep her from talking*


	2. Prologue

Life Starts Now

Prologue

Sugoroku Mutou was standing in the middle of the front room in the Kame Game shop. He had been meaning to do _something_ but, as tended to happen with his old age, he had forgotten. So now, he stood still, staring at the ceiling, wondering what he possibly could have forgotten.

The bell rang cheerfully as potential customers entered his shop. He had expected one of Yuugi's friends; Yuugi was sick and so had stayed home from school. Sugoroku was therefore rather surprised when he saw an extraordinarily pale man walk in with his harem. This so-called harem consisted of a man in a tan mask, and almost hidden behind him, a woman in a grey mask. Behind them all, silent, was a second man, who shifted into the shadows immediately upon entering.

"Can I help you?" Sugoroku asked. He had a _weird _feeling from the adults, and that feeling quickly turned to dread as the supposed leader raked his eyes over Sugoroku, as if scoping out his prey.

He had evidently not found what he was looking for as he spoke in almost flawless Japanese, except for something of a French accent, which to Sugoroku was an odd combination, and made it hard to understand him. "Is this the home of Yuugi Mutou?"

Sugoroku stared at them differently for a moment. Were they duelists? They didn't exactly look like them, but who knew anymore. "No. Yuugi Mutou does not live here," he said.

The woman scoffed loudly. "He's lying!" The second masked figure sighed heavily, and somehow managed to glare at the woman even with the mask on.

The French man let out a sad cry. "Oh, I did hope that it wouldn't have to come to this." His head jerked slightly to the side so he could see his silent companion out of the corner of his eye. "Munya." And that was all it took. With a grunt, the pale man in the shadows was upon Sugoroku. "Van Rook, get the boy."

Van Rook grumbled something like, "I've told you, I don't work with children" but never-the-less, started up the stairs with the grey-masked woman.

Sugoroku's desperation to save Yuugi caused him to loudly cry out, "Yuugi, run!"

* * *

**CZR:** Well this turned out to be short... Don't worry, the next chapters will be longer; this is just a prologue... :D It's exciting to see this finally getting on the road~ *Dances*

**Doyle: ***Raises eyebrow*

**CZR:** *Stops* ... What?

**Doyle: **Oh, nothing.

**Zak: **CZR doesn't own The Secret Saturdays or Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Marik: **Please read, review, favourite, and follow! It makes CZR happy (and we all want CZR happy because otherwise she turns evil, and writes bad fanfiction about us)

**CZR: **Oh yeah. You aren't in this story! I almost forgot. Also, Marik, don't tempt me. I can hear your thoughts *Creepy smile*


	3. Ugly Fangirls

Life Starts Now

Chapter 1.) Ugly Fangirls

When Yuugi heard his grandfather yell to him, he was hiding under the covers, organizing his dueling deck. Sugoroku had forbidden him to work on it while he was sick, so he had tried to hide it.

This turned out to be a problem as, when Yuugi jumped up to do just as his grandfather said, his foot tangled in the blanket and he crashed to the floor.

_"Yuugi. Your grandfather sounded panicked. Do you think it's fangirls again?"_

Yuugi ignored his dark in favour of pulling his foot free. Just as he stood up, the door slammed open and hit against the wall. There was silence for a moment before the masked male and Yuugi's dark- respectively- simultaneously said, "That was easier than I expected" and _"Those are the ugliest fangirls I have ever had the misfortune of seeing."_

_"Mou Hitori no Boku, focus!" _Yuugi thought back. As the masked figures started forwards, Yuugi quickly moved and darted between them, raced through the open door and then down the hall leading towards the stairs. He yelped as the male leaped and tried to grab him, and ran faster.

"Stand still, you pint-sized pest!" The masked man yelled without thinking in broken Japanese.

As Yuugi slid past the stairs, the masked man finally caught up with him and grabbed him, bring him down the stairs, kicking and screaming.

The Russian, masked man nearly doubled over as he was kicked in the stomach, but after years of work as a mercenary, he had trained his reflexes. Still, the kick hurt, and Yuugi's piercing shrieks were making his head throb. Just two of the many reasons he hated kids.

While the Russian man and his apprentice had been taking care of Yuugi, Argost had somehow managed to find a chair and was now delicately perched on it, drinking from a cup of tea that had been made by Munya, in some unknown fashion. He and his man/spider-servant were unfazed by the fact that Sugoroku Mutou was now lying, unconscious on the floor and that Van Rook was now half dragging, half carrying a midget with gravity defying hair down the stairs.

"Young Mr. Mutou," Argost said. "I would recommend not fighting, if you know what is best for your grandfather." Yuugi froze, eyes widening piteously, and did just that. Argost's smirk grew larger. "Good boy. Van Rook, please take him to the holding room."

Van Rook looked suspiciously at Argost before leaving the room, his apprentice, Abby following close behind.

"Oh, Mr. Sugoroku Mutou," Argost began with almost an air of sadness. "You should have just let me see your grandson. Then I might have allowed you to say goodbye."

Argost's insane cackles broke the silence of the night with a sense of fear never felt outside a Shadow Game in Domino City.

A certain white-haired spirit who happened to be a key player in the Shadow Games certainly felt the atmosphere, but was not quite sure what caused such a feeling. His eyes narrowed as he pondered the ways to discover it. He finally decided on asking the Pharaoh the next day, pretending to be his host.

* * *

**CZR: **Yay something happened. Also, YES lasagna for dinner!

**Zak: **The Secret Saturdays belongs to Jay Stephens, and Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. It's just that simple.

**CZR: ***Opens mouth*

**Zak: **If you say one word, I will set... Fiskerton on you!

**CZR: ***Closes mouth and raises eyebrow*

**Fisk: **Poonat benngmets edasess!

**Zak: **Sorry, Fisk, I couldn't think!

**CZR: **Well, it worked. I don't want to be anywhere near you now. You are an embarrassment, Zak!


	4. Newton's Theory

Life Starts Now

Chapter 2.) Newton's Theory

Zak Saturday and his twin sister Zenia were simply trying to have a simple arguing match (neither of them even remember how it was started). They were, however, unaware of the predator in the trees scoping out their prey. This hunter had long, vibrant red hair hidden beneath a drab-coloured cap. They also had eyes so blue; they were almost a misty purple- the colour of the sea before a storm.

"Zak, I'm _bored_!" Zenia complained, ending their fight. She twisted her position around so her head lay on the grass and her feet shot straight up, pressed against the trunk of the apple tree they were under.

The one in the tree carefully directed their shot at Zenia's chest. As they released the shot, there was a commotion from below.

"Zenia, there is a spider in your hair," Zak pointed out, waving a finger at her black and white hair.

Zenia let off a high pitched scream, rubbing at her hair and yelling, "Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!" just in time to be hit in the face with an apple, moving at a speed of at least sixty miles per hour.

Zenia's mouth hung open in shock, and Zak gasped loudly, covering his own mouth. There was silence, in which time the spider scuttled form Zenia's hair, theoretically gave her several fingers, and then walked away haughtily.

Then the tree began to chuckle. The chuckle turned into full blown laughter until the one in the tree lost their delicate balance and tumbled off their perch, crashing through the tree cover and then moaning in pain, seconds after smacking into the hard-packed ground.

Zenia rubbed her sore face and glared at the little, dazed girl who still held a slingshot in her left hand.

"Clairissa Desiree Blackwell," Zenia screamed loudly, standing quickly and raising a hand to punch the girl, who had just stood up.

Clairissa squeaked and hunched down into the fetal crouch position. "Don't blame me! I was only doing it for science! As you surely know 'Science justifies all that we do in its name'!"

"Science? Oh, science?!" Zenia stormed on, in a rage. "How does that justify anything? There was even a _spider_ in my hair. Gah!"

Clairissa meekly started, "Actually that wasn't my-"

"SILENCE!" Zenia roared.

"Um, Zenia…" Zak also tried.

"SCIENCE!" Clairissa yelled, flailing her arms, at the exact same time that Zenia once more screamed, "SILENCE!"

"What is going on here?" Drew's voice demanded from the side.

"Umm… science?" Clairissa guessed. She turned towards her aunt guiltily. Zak stood next to her and shrugged as if to say 'I tried to warn you'. "I was, um… testing Newton's Theory."

"Clairissa, that theory has already been tested and proven. That is why it's a theory."

"I don't trust people," she mumbled. "Maybe they're lying."

There was silence for a brief time before Drew spoke once more. "Well," she coughed. "We just got confirmation on Argost's position." Zenia and Clairissa perked right back up. Much to the terrified glances of the twins, Clairissa began cracking her knuckles and chuckling evilly. Drew blatantly ignored the possibly insane pre-teen. "He was recently spotted in Domino, Japan. The odd thing is that a man is claiming that Argost kidnapped his grandson."

That stumped the three. "That doesn't sound like Argost," Clairissa said, confused.

"Well, all I can think of is that his grandson is going to be used as a shield to keep us away from him."

"Then that must mean that Argost has discovered an important clue about Kur!" Zak assumed.

"That's possible, but why would Argost go all the way to Japan for a 'shield'?" Zenia asked, blowing apart Drew's thoughts.

Clairissa made a loud moan of pain. "Guys, I'd love to help you think, but I am theoretically starving, here."

Zenia and Drew simultaneously gestured to the apple tree next to Clairissa.

She glanced over and then glanced back. "You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

**CZR: **Um... yay! 4 chapters in one day ^u^

**Zak: ***Glances around and then claps* In other news, CZR doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor The Secret Saturdays.


End file.
